


A Whole New World

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, George being a wingman, Little Mermaid Elements, Magic, Ocean, Romance, Seamus being himself, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: When Seamus decides to be himself, potentially disastrous consequences follow his actions.





	1. Chapter 1

On a Saturday afternoon, the Gryffindors of the DA had assembled in the Room of Requirement for what Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger called ‘Movie Night’. 

Most of the half-bloods and purebloods watched the odd metal box curiously and the large white sheet hung up against one of the walls.

“Alright, so we have three choices for movies. Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.” Dean held up three small boxes, presumably holding the DVDs inside. “While they’re all technically love stories, they’re pretty great and I think everyone should get to watch them at least once.” 

The small group whispered amongst themselves as Hermione kept fiddling with the metal box. “My personal favourite is Beauty and the Beast but I love the Little Mermaid and Aladdin so much too.”

“I want to see what Muggles think Mermaids are. Half fish, half human, looks interesting.” Ginny smiled, a few people nodding, 

“Aww but the magic carpet!” Seamus cried, trying to win people over. “Come on guys, they actually use magic in Aladdin!” This seemed to make a few people reconsider their original choice. 

“So hands up for the Little mermaid!” Dean lifted the box with the redheaded mermaid and began counting the raised hands. ”8. now hands up for Aladdin!” The hands went up and Dean began counting once again. “7 for Aladdin! Sorry Seamus. We’ll watch it after if we have time.” He turned to Hermione, who had still been fiddling with the box. “The Projector not working?” 

Hermione grumbled a few words beneath her breath and looked up. “It’s these stupid technology-proof wards around the school.” She took the disk and inserted into one of the slots. “The thing won’t work.”

Fred and George stood up and walked over to Hermione and the projector thing and began looking at it, by removing the top of it first. 

“What are you two up to?” Angelina asked, standing up and looking at them oddly.

“Well, our dad tinkers with muggle things all the time, sometimes we help him, so we’re looking at it from the magical point of view.” George explained quickly enough, taking out his wand and mumbling a spell and pointing at one of the small gears that suddenly starting making a small clicking sounds. 

“We’re not obsessed with muggle things though, thank Merlin.” Fred laughed as Hermione pointed to another gear for George to look at. 

“Oh please! My dad’s a muggle, I know this stuff.” Seamus stood up and took out his wand. “Just needs the right spell.” 

“Seamus, no! This is delicate!” Dean and Harry stood up abruptly, wanting to stop the Irish wizard from blowing up anything, or anyone. 

“Finnigan, I think taking a seat would be a smart idea.” Katie put a hand on his shoulder to make him sit.

“We got it!” The twins and Hermione suddenly exclaimed together, a light appearing on the white sheet.

As they were cheering and Hermione clicked on a few buttons, excited that they could watch the movies now, Seamus was waving his wand in random directions, mumbling things under his breath when a beam of light shot out from the tip and towards the projector.

“Seamus no!” A shout alerted the three around the projector, but it was too late as they caught sight of the beam hitting them at that precise moment, making the three glow and seem to disappear as wisps, sucked into the projector. 

The Gryffindors all stood up and walked over to the projector to find that the twins and Hermione had now disappeared. ”Where’d they go?” Lavender asked, worried that her dormmate and boyfriend’s older brothers had now disappeared to god-knows-where. 

At that very moment, the movie began and a familiar head of ginger head appeared on a ship surrounded by what seemed to be crew members.  
“Oh boy...” Dean started, mumbling nervously. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I-I think they’ve been transported into the movie... All three of them.” The moment the words left the darker skinned boy’s mouth, Ginny started ushering people out of the room, one after the other.

“We can’t have so many people in here. Only those of utmost importance be here.” She ushered out the seventh year girls, Lee staying because he was the Twin’s best friend and rather excellent in charms. The sixth years and fifth years were ushered out, except Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron and the rest were forced out of the room by Ginny. 

“We don’t know how the movie goes, and we don’t want to ruin the experience by having the twins and Hermione trying to zoom through it.” Ginny told them. “but you guys do so we have to watch the entire movie through and see if we can get them out before the end.” 

“Who knows what’ll happen if we don’t in time.” Harry mumbled, now keeping a firm eye on Seamus, whose wand was now in Ron's hands for safe keeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy!

A pounding headache, an aching back and the odd feeling of being in water and confusion was what greeted George that morning. Turning onto his side to continue sleeping, he soon realized that his comfortable bed up in Gryffindor tower had become very stone like. 

Extending a hand out but keeping his eyes closed, he realised that his bed was indeed stone and felt wet to the touch, but as if you were touching a stone still underwater. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. 

This wasn’t the boys’ dorm at all. In fact, he couldn’t even remember going to bed at all. 

George tried to sit up, but was met with the sight of an astoundingly large blue fish-like tail that seemed to be attached to his entire lower half of his body. 

He wanted to scream; he really did but he knew better. 

Trying to move his legs, all he did was watch the abnormally large tail flop in the absence of his legs. He didn’t know how long he just sat there, watching the tail — his tail — just move around when he wanted it to. He even poked it and withdrew his hand at the scale-like sensation, poking it a few more times just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this whole scenario in his mind. He could feel his finger, that much was real at least. Scaly and slightly slimy, he really wasn’t surprised that his tail was like trying to grab a fish with his bare hands. 

He finally sat up and looked around. The room was plain enough, light from outside coming in, though the only colour it gave off was a blue-ish hue. From the bubbles coming from outside, all rising up, he easily deduced that he was indeed underwater. 

At that moment, the memory of a white beam hitting him, Fred and Hermione and promptly disappearing, resurfaced and he groaned. _‘I’m in the movie, aren’t I...’_ he finally tried standing, though it was a lot more difficult than he thought at first. He had to really try to stay afloat instead of sink down to the floor. He looked out the window after pulling himself up with his hands and watched the merfolk in the distance, studying how exactly they did it so easily. _‘So it looks like swimming...but with one leg...’_ George imitated the movement with his own tail, trying to figure out the mechanics of it, quickly finding a good technique. 

“Now, to find Hermione.” He decided, after having practiced with his new extension for a few minutes by swimming around the room. 

\-------------------------------------- 

“Hermione!” Hermione turned abruptly and froze at the sight in front of her. George was under the water with her. And he, too, had a tail. “Oh, thank Merlin I’m not the only one…” He mumbled before swimming closer to her and dragging her off to a secluded pillar. Barely leaving her enough time to talk, he immediately got to the point. “Where are we?!” 

“Er…” Hermione hesitated to say anything before seeing George’s no-jokes-right-now expression he was shooting at her. 

“Hermione. Why do I have a tail? Why do you have a tail? Where. Are. We?” He crossed his arms over his bare chest and seemed to try and read Hermione’s mind. 

“We may or may not be in the fictional city of Atlantica…” She mumbled. “And we might be inside the movie Gin and I were going to play.” 

“Oh, so you know the plot line then. Perfect. Now where’s Fred?” George moved onto his inquiry. Hermione simply just pointed up. “Up there?” 

“Further.” She said. 

“Like… On _land _?” 

“Maybe...” She whispered

“You mean you’re not sure, right?” George crossed his arms expectantly over his torso, unimpressed. “God, is this how you feel when Ron and Harry are being prats and don't listen?” Hermione snorted as she nodded her head. 

“He’s probably up on one of the ships.” She said, pointing to the surface. “If we follow the plot correctly, we should be seeing him tonight partying with some crew members.” Hermione told him. 

“So what do we do in the meanwhile?” He asked her. 

“Well, I do want to visit the grotto.” 

“Grotto?” he raised a brow as she began swimming towards the exit of the city, he followed her anyway. Beyond the walls, there didn't seem to be much, only the ocean floor covered in smooth grey-ish sands, colourful corals and many large rocks. Many schools of fish swam by them as they moved further and further from the city. 

“Oh it’s this wonderful place the main character has! It’s full of old things she finds in shipwrecks and-” 

“She basically has a muggle obsession.” 

“Yes but it’s wonderful! Come on!” She swam off, suddenly excited to see the cavern full of artifacts. George followed her just for her sake and he knew this place would probably come back sometime later in the plot.

\-------------------------------------- 

"I thought you were bringing us to a — what was the name?— a grotto?" George asked her as they got closer to what seemed to be a sunken ship graveyard. "Not to be a killjoy or anything, but this doesn't seem entirely saf-"

"Shut up and just follow me." Hermione huffed and swam into one of the portholes. 

"I don't even fit in those." He mumbled as Hermione just fit through the small window. "You forget one of us isn't as small as you are, right?" He motioned to his broad shoulders and radically bigger tail. 

"Just break the wood. This boat is so old and moldy you could probably rip it apart." She told him as she sat on the deck, her tail folded beneath her primly. George pursed his lips and took a hold of the wood and pulled, hearing it crack, he pulled harder and ripped off the wooden circle and continued to rip parts of the wooden planks to make himself space to enter. 

When the hole was big enough, George manage to slip in, not without immense difficulty that is due to his bigger stature, and popped into the dark and moldy ship basement. "This place smells rancid" He commented as Hermione excitedly swam throughout the levels, leaving George in the basement to listen to her ramblings. "Hey, I just thought of this..."

"What is it?" she popped her head below deck and looked at him,

"Doesn't the mermaid and her fish encounter a shark here or something?" He asked, worry now growing in his stomach as he watched the realisation show on her face. "You forgot?!" He all but shouted. 

"Whoops." She muttered as she swam down. "Let's get out of here then." 

"Hey, we're here for a reason, we're staying a little bit longer." He grinned, suddenly shooting off to go discover the ship himself. "Maybe I'll find some money or something."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione laughed when George immediately left her sight, a grin on his face to go explore. 

She guessed it would be a brighter idea that she stood and kept guard in case said-shark appeared, considering the two were only now getting used to the tails. 

It made Hermione think back to the movie she had watched. The shark had appeared in the large window of the sunken ship and that’s the chase had begun, but she didn’t see anything in the large window behind her. Surely, she’d have heard if a shark of that size was swimming around somewhere. Her hearing had gotten remarkably better to the point she could hear small fish swimming nearby, a shark would certainly make her head turn. 

One more look out the window and seeing nothing, she left her post and went to the deck above. 

Meanwhile, George was having the time of his life exploring the captain’s cabin on the middle floor. There was a small pile of scattered jewels and other priceless objects that he’d found all over the rotten, wodden floor, somethings he hadn’t ever seen before but he thought back to the muggles that did some things so differently than wizards and witches did. 

Taking his chances, he picked up a few rusted gold ornaments and looked at them closely, smiling at the delicate carvings and details he could find after washing the algae off with his hands. 

It was only after leaving the room that his hand hooked on a nail sticking out from the door. He pulled his hand back and watched the cut drip a small drop of blood and evaporate around him. 

Hearing a heaving breath behind him, he felt his blood run cold as he turned around and caught a large, ginormous dark shark hiding only a few meters away, blood lust in its eyes. The heaving noise had only begun after he’d cut his finger. _ “Sharks can smell blood up to 5 kilometers away” _ He remembered his dad telling him once when he was little after he’d found a picture book on muggle sea creatures. “And this blood is... 5 meters away” George muttered under his breath as he tried to back away slowly, making his way closer to the stairs that led down to the lower level, or the basement. 

As he was about to get to the staircase, he yelped when he came into contact with something —Hermione being that something — and abruptly turned. As he was about to tell her about the shark, it had quickly moved out of its hiding spot and dashed for the two, Hermione acting quickly and diving back down the stairs, George right behind her, as pale as can be. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” She shouted as they attempted to evade the shark at every corner. 

“IT WAS JUST THERE!” He shouted back as they head back up to the middle floor. The shark had been blocking their only exit — the one that George had opened a bit more — and had to get back to it, the only way being that they had to lure it away and into a chase. 

Hermione didn’t understand why it had been looking straight at George and why it was strictly following him, but she would ask him later when the situation wasn’t as heart-pounding as of that moment. 

It took the joint effort of swimming between the four levels of the ship and confusing the shark as much as possible in order to have them both swim back down to the lower level as quickly as possible. They'd led the shark to bashing its head into multiple walls and door frames and had managed to trap it on one of the higher floors thanks to creaky loose floorboards falling over the exit, leaving just enough space for them to escape. 

Reaching the lowest floor, she pushed George towards the porthole that he’d dug while the shark could still be heard two levels above trying to smash its way through the boat. 

“Go!” He pushed Hermione through the hole and out into the open ocean. Just as he began pushing into the hole to escape, he heard the shark bash through the floor and George was forced to retreat back into the ship and re-trap the shark elsewhere in order to buy himself some time. Fitting through that hole had taken many minutes and there was no way he was pushing through that jagged, moldy, wooden hole to slice himself into a million pieces just to escape a shark that would no doubt chew him up into a million pieces either way. 

Hermione watched anxiously from the outside of the porthole and watched George disappear, along with the shark through the stairs entrance. She retreated and looked around for anything to use as a weapon, her eyes landed on a long wooden board. “Maybe it’s solid” She mumbled, swimming down and picking it up from beneath the rubble. Knocking on it and bending it, she quickly swam back up to the porthole and called out: “George! I’ve got something!” 

It didn’t take long for him to speed down in a rush and soon found that she had come back into the ship and was holding a wooden plank in her hands. “What am I supposed to do with this?” He raised a brow as she gave it to him. 

“Hit it in the nose!” she told him. “They say to hit a shark in the nose if one circles you and it’ll go away.” George nodded slowly. “I figure this should work even better than a fist.” Their conversation was broken when the shark returned and made a straight dash for George, who now held the plank like a baseball bat and swung as hard as he could the moment the shark was barely three feet away from his head, sending it off course from its initial target. 

The shark swam into the wall beside them and seemed to have difficulty orienting itself after the blow to the face. “Let’s get out of here” George muttered, fitting through the hole with more haste than when he’d first gone through, not caring about getting scratched up, and Hermione soon followed afterwards. 

“Hey, if you get out of here with Selachophobia, I won’t tease you for it at all.” Hermione muttered as they swam away from the ship and up to the surface. 

“Same goes to you.” George agreed with her. “Never swimming in the ocean ever again after this movie.” The two finally broke the surface and squinted at the bright light that was the sun. 

“MY EYES!” George exclaimed dramatically, putting his hands over his eyes and dipping back momentarily underwater. 

Being underwater for so long had to have done something to their eyes, because they squinted for almost 10 minutes before even one of them was fine to open their eyes. Not that there was much to see anyway, 

“Stop being a drama Queen.” She muttered as he came back up with a grin. 

“I wouldn’t dare take the crown from Sirius; you know that.” George joked. “I could never be as fabulous as he is.” He then turned to the rock where they had surface and looked quizzically to Hermione. “Now, where are we?” 

“The middle of the ocean.” She answered. 

“Very funny. Where specifically?” 

“We’re a short way off from the shoreline.” 

“Ah yes, it certainly explains this random rock sticking out of nowhere.” 

“This rock is your very destiny George~ Remember this rock forever.” she said wistfully, imitating their divination teacher with her hands and her dreamy expression. “All of your answers lay within this stone!” George started off by snickering silently to himself, before he was bellowing with Hermione about the ridiculousness that was Professor Trelawny and Divination class. 

“Oh no, don’t let Fred hear you using sarcasm, he’ll fall in love with you for real.” He stated, trying to catch his breath. With those words, he earned himself a smack behind the head as he continued to snicker. Once he was finally able to take a breath, he noticed how Hermione kept looking around, as if expecting someone. “Is-Is someone supposed to appear?” 

“No, I’m looking for a bird.” 

“A... A bird?” George wanted to hit head against this rock, maybe he could send himself back to a reality that made some sense if he hit it hard enough. Maybe he was still sleeping... Or maybe Seamus had knocked him unconscious... “Like an actual bird?” She nodded and he just didn’t know how else to react. 

They waited a few more minutes before diving back under, no sign of the bird that Hermione had mentioned and began heading back to the city. On their way back, George’s eyes kept darting down to the sea floor. For a long ten minutes, Hermione noticed her kept averting his eyes down and shaking his head just a bit, as if to rid himself of a thought. 

“Hey... Have you noticed two eels following us?” He finally spoke up, Hermione responded by nodding. “And you don’t find that even a bit creepy?” She shook her head. He seemed to hesitate before continuing. “I take they’re important to the plotline then?” She nodded. 

“Oh, look we’re almost there.” She finally said. The golden city soon came into view and George finally lost sight of the two eels that were trying to follow them, though he wouldn’t let the subject go so easily. 

“They won’t be causing too many problems, right?” 

“Just a few but nothing major.” 

“Oh yeah, _ don’t worry! They won’t cause too much of a problem _!” He repeated, imitating what was supposed to be Hermione’s voice but resembled more a five-year-old on helium. “Hermione, you’re going to have to explain the entire plot to me soon, not just bits.” 

“Yes, yes, in due time, but right now, I think you should hide.” Hermione told him, now trying to push him away. 

“Wait why-” He was cut off by a girl swimming up to Hermione and roughly pulling her away. 

“Father’s looking for you and he’s not happy!” the girl exclaimed before pulling her away from George. 

He didn’t even know what to think after that. He was alone now, at the gates of the city, no idea if he had to do anything plot wise or just go and wander around. He hadn’t seen this movie; he didn’t even know what those two eels were supposed to do. 

His thought process was interrupted when his stomach growled. _‘I haven’t eaten today... What do merfolk even eat?’_ He wondered, swimming the way he knew back to his so-called home. As he remembered seeing a merman earlier eating when he left his home, he scrunched up his nose in disgust at the thought of eating seafood. _‘Of course, I have to eat shrimp and stuff...’_ he gagged at the thought and entered his small home.


End file.
